


Proof of Purchase

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: Hotch/Reid Ficlits [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drunk! Reid, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Insecure! Spencer, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Spencer gets drunk and tries to burn the marriage license. The angst tag is for the second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron opens the door to the smell of burnt grilled cheese and the sound of his husband singing in the kitchen. Aaron smiles softly, putting his gun away before making his way to the kitchen quietly. The song the younger man was singing was not in English so Aaron had no idea what it was. There was a half empty bottle of whine on the counter and the stench of the burnt bread was horrible. 

 

“Started without me?” Aaron asks, leaning on the door frame.

 

Spencer whipped around, his hair falling over his face. The movement made the usually graceful man fall over.

 

“Aaron!” Spencer’s face lights up.

 

Aaron’s smile gets bigger but his eyes zero in on the paper in Spencer’s hand.

 

“What’s that?”  

 

“Hm? Oh nothing. Do you know where the lighter is?”   
  
“Why do you need a lighter-”

 

Spencer digs in a drawer and triumphantly pulls out an orange lighter. 

 

“Aha!”

 

“Spencer Hotchner-Reid. Put the lighter down and give me the paper.”

 

“You aren’t my boss at home!” Spencer argues stubbornly, trying to get the lighter to light, but his fumbling hands weren’t working.

 

“Spencer-”

 

Annoyed, Spencer threw the lighter down and dug out a match book. He struck the match and managed to get the corner before Aaron jerked the paper from his hands. He puts out the fire and looks at the paper. It was their marriage license.

 

“Spencer, honey, why are you trying to burn our marriage license?” Aaron wasn’t sure if he was more confused or amused.

 

“Good luck returning me without the receipt!” Spencer says, hands on his hips.

 

Aaron was dumb struck. What brought this on?   
  


“Why would I want to return you?”

 

“Um...well…” Spencer shrugged. “Good luck keeping me without proof of purchase!”

 

Aaron tilts his head. What in hell was going on? He was pulled from his wanderings when Spencer snatched the paper and barrels past him. Aaron stumbles back a little then takes off after him. 

 

“Spencer!”

 

Aaron runs after him. The chase went around the couch and coffee table before Spencer darted down the hall towards the bedroom. Spencer may be lanky but Aaron was completely sober so he had the advantage.He manage to catch Spencer by knocking him onto the bed. The young man fell with an “oof” and a chorus of giggles. Aaron grabbed ahold of the paper. 

 

“Spencer give it to me.”

 

“You can’t make me!” Spencer grins.

 

“Spencer-”

 

“You’re really bossy. You know that?”

 

“It’s in my job description. Now give me-”

 

“And grumpy.”

 

Aaron narrows his eyes. 

 

“I am  _ not  _ grumpy.” He scoffs.

 

“You totally are. Mr. Grumpy.” Spencer laughs again. 

 

Aaron sighs softly. Drunk Spencer was something else, that’s for sure.

 

“Please give me the paper?” He tried.

 

“It’s mine too! You don’t have to hog it.” Spencer hugs the paper to his chest.

 

“I’m trying to keep you from ruining it!”

 

“Boo. Party pooper.”

 

Aaron sighs again and rubs the bridge of his nose. Okay so asking wasn’t going to work. He grips the paper with his thumb and forefinger, trying to pull it free.

 

“NO!”

 

‘Spence-”

 

“It’s mine!”

 

_ RRIIIIPPPP _

 

Both men’s eyes go wide. 

 

“You broke it. Oooo you’re in trouble.” Spencer whispers, holding up the other half.

 

“You-”

 

“You’re grounded.”

 

“Excuse me?!?”

 

“You ripped the paper.”

 

“You are the one that took it from me.” Aaron protests.

 

“You took it from me first!”

 

“Yeah because you were trying to burn it.”

 

“You’re the one that left it in my reach.”

 

“You-I-” Aaron just shakes his head. “You are impossible.”

 

“You married me.” Spencer smiled.

 

“Yeah. I have proof of purchase.” Aaron chuckles, kissing him softly. “We’ll have to go get a new one tomorrow you know.”

 

“Later. ‘M sleepy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was just going to be a sort one shot but this next chapter was inspired by a comment.
> 
>  
> 
> herdustisverypretty this is for you :)

The next day, Spencer was kinda quiet. He did give Aaron a few smiles but they didn’t reach his eyes like they usually did. When they talked, Spencer’s replies where short and to the point. Luckily they didn’t have a case but Aaron was worried.

 

When Aaron finally asked what was wrong, all he got was a small smile and “Oh I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

 

Aaron didn’t pry….. _ yet…. _ But he didn’t believe that for a second. He knew that excuse. Hell, he used it himself many times. Hopefully Spencer would open up. 

 

The quietness lasted a week before Aaron decided to do something about it. He got home an hour after Spencer, like always and found him curled up on the couch reading. Aaron sits on the other end of the couch and watches for a few minutes.

 

“Spencer, love,” Aaron starts. Spencer looks up from his book for a moment.

 

“Yes?” He looks so adorable, curled up in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He had swapped his contact for glasses and his hair was a little messy.

 

“Are…..Are you hurting yourself?”

 

There was the sound of the book snapping shut and then hitting the floor. Spencer jerked into a sitting position

 

“Excuse me?” The younger man’s voice was dark with anger and hurt.

 

“I just...just need to know. I’m worried-”   
  


“Why in hell would you think that?” Spencer demands angrily. “Do you think I’m that  _ weak?” _

 

“No. Of cou-”

 

“No. You listen here Aaron Hotchner. I can handle whatever it is that you  _ think  _ is going on. Which is nothing by the way.” Spencer was standing now and glaring at him. “And besides, if I was, where would I do it? You’ve seen my naked countless times! Hell, last week even. The only scars I have are from cases. Or do you wanna assume those are self inflicted too?”

 

Aaron instantly regretted bringing this up. He falls backwards on the couch and rubs a hand over his face.

 

“I’m sorry Spencer. I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything. I wasn't thinking.”   
  
“Damn straight you weren’t thinking!”

 

Aaron opened his mouth to apologize again when his phone went off. He sighs and answered it.

“Hotchner….Alright. Thank you. We’ll be there soon.”

 

Spencer looks over as he listens. Before Aaron even hung up, Spencer left the room to go get dressed.

 

Aaron hangs up and makes his way to the bedroom. He pauses at the door.

 

“Spencer-”

 

“You should get dressed. We have work to do.” Spencer didn’t even look at him and it broke Aaron’s heart. He sighs and moves the closet, pulling out a suit and digging a tie out of the dresser. He dresses quickly and grabs his guns from the case and lays Spencer’s revolver on the table. He had to fix this before he went crazy. 

 

Aaron quietly makes his way to the car and waits for Spencer. The other man came out less than five minutes later and tosses his messenger bag in the back with their go bags. He sits in the back with the bags.

  
  


When they got to Quantico, Spencer grabs his bags and makes his way upstairs without a word. Aaron follows slowly. Rossi pulls him aside as soon as Aaron steps off the elevator. 

 

“What the hell did you do?”

 

Aaron visibly deflated. 

 

“I fucked up. Majorly.”

 

“Aaron what the hell did you do to him?”

 

“I asked him if he was hurting himself.” Aaron couldn’t meet the other man’s stare. 

 

“What in hell made you do something idiotic like that?”

 

“I don’t know!” Aaron explodes. “I was worried about him and he kept saying he was fine and he was just tired but I know what he’s like when he’s tired and that isn’t it.” Aaron rubs his hand over his face. “What do I do?”

 

“I think you can either talk to him or let this pass. It’s up to you.”

  
  


\-----.------

 

Spencer gets upstairs before Aaron did and goes straight to the conference room. The only one there so far was Derek. Spencer sits down and looks at him. 

 

“Do I seem suicidal to you?”

 

Derek looks up from his phone with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Do I seem suicidal to you?” Spencer asked again.

 

“What brought this on?”

 

“Just answer the question please?”

 

“No. Of course not.” Derek sets his phone down. “Are you?”  The concern was obvious in the other man’s voice.

 

“No. God no.”

 

“Then why ask?”

 

“Because Aaron asked if I was hurting myself. On purpose.”

 

“Why would he ask something like that?”   
  
“It’s probably my fault.” Spencer sighs. “I’ve been distant lately. He likely got the wrong idea.” 

 

Now Spencer felt horrible for blowing up at him. He only cared. Damnit. He messed this up like he did every other relationship he’d ever been in. Before he could say anything, the rest of the team filed into the room and Garcia started to deliver a briefing on the case.

  
  


After the debriefing, Aaron stands, closing his file. 

 

“Get ready. Wheels up in thirty.” He nods stiffly, boss mode frimley engaged.

 

Spencer bites his lip thoughtfully and takes a breath, readjusting the bag on his shoulder. He walks slowly over to Aaron and takes his hand, dragging him out of the room and down the hall. He comes to a stop at a storage room. He opens the door and shoves Aaron in, following him and locking the door.

 

“Spencer.” Aaron sounded stressed and tired. “We don’t have time for another fight and I hate fighting with you anyway.” He sounded close to breaking. “I know I shouldn’t have said what I did and I’m sorry but-”

 

“Aaron stop talking.” Spencer says in a gentle but commanding tone, and to his surprise, it worked. “I’m not here to yell at you again.”

 

“Then why are we here?” 

 

“Because I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have blown up like I did.”

 

“I understand why you did. I shouldn’t have assumed. It was wrong of me.”

 

“It’s my fault that you did. I’ve been distant lately and I’m sorry I worried you. But i swear to you, I’m not hurting myself.”

 

Aaron was silent for moment. Spencer panicked.

 

“Aaron?” He whispers.

 

“Then what is going on, really? Please tell me. I need to know.”

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Spencer says, his voice thick with emotion.

 

“Why in god’s name would I do that?”

 

“Because I fuck up every relationship I’ve ever been in.” Which wasn’t a lot but that’s not the point.

 

“Spencer. I love you. You know that. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Why not? I know you can do better. Like with Emily or-”

 

“Yeah I’m going to stop you right there.” Aaron says, putting his hand over Spencer’s mouth and searched for his eyes in the dimly lit room. “If I wanted better, do you think I would have married you after being in love with you for six years?”

 

“People do stupid things all the time.” Came the muffled mutter.

 

“Do you really think I regret marrying you?” Aaron dropped his hand away from Spencer’s mouth. He felt his heart break even more.

 

“Maybe not yet but you will. Everyone always regrets any relationship with me outside of business or friendship. I’m a relationship repellent.”

 

Aaron puts his hand on Spencer’s shoulder and feels the thinner man’s body tremble with unshed tears. 

 

“Is this why you tried to burn the marriage license?”

 

“I just….figured if I destroyed it you could be free and could pretend that you weren’t stuck with me. Or we could divorce-”

 

“No.” Aaron said sternly. “Being with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Ever.”

 

“You mean it?” Spencer whispers, sounding unsure.

 

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.   
I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.   
I promise to try to be on time.   
But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.   
I love you." Aaron recites, looking into the hazel eyes in front of him. "You are my lover and my teacher. You are my model and my accomplice. And you are my true counterpart. I will love you, hold you and honor you. I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,   
In health and sickness. Through sorrow and success. For all the days of my life.In sickness and in health: I promise to take care of you, even when you've over-indulged the night before. For richer or for poorer: I promise not to spend all our money at Nordstrom." 

 

Spencer stares at him before speaking softly. "I promise to encourage your compassion,   
Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful.   
I promise to nurture your dreams,   
Because through them your soul shines.   
I promise to help shoulder our challenges,   
For there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.   
I promise to be your partner in all things,   
Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.   
Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust,   
For one lifetime with you could never be enough.   
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe."

 

“I meant those words when I said them three years ago and I’ll mean them still, sixty years down the road. I love you Spencer. Don’t you ever forget that.”

 

“I won’t I can’t.” Spencer points out. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this series, drop em below. I'll go in order along with a few I already have planned


End file.
